When The One You Love Loves Someone Else
by cococake
Summary: Trunks and Pan are dating they are really in love with each other. But Marron and Goten are dating and they are really in love, but not exactly with each other Goten with Marron and Marron with Trunks.


**When The One You Love Loves Someone Else**

**Chapter 1: "Yes…"**

Trunks and Pan are dating; they are really in love with each other. But Marron and Goten are dating and they are really in love, but not with each other; Goten with Marron and Marron with Trunks.

Trunks kissed Pan's lips, then her neck. "I love you, you know?" he asked, looking into her eyes. He grabbed her hands and swinging them side to side.

Pan giggled. "I love you more…" She said, reserved.

"Well, we should go out!" He joked, knowing they already were.

"Ok, what happened, long term memory not working?" Pan said, then kissed Trunks' lips quickly.

Trunks grabbed Pan as she did this, bringing her closer for a longer, more romantic kiss. He brushed her waist-length black hair behind her shoulder and put his hands on her hips.

"Okay, lovebirds, party's inside…" Goten said, walking out from the Capsule Corp building.

Pan pulled away from the kiss and laughed, embarrassed.

"Maybe it should be moved outside, it is a beautiful night, after all…" Trunks said, joking.

"Yeah, but you forgot… we have to be inside because I need to bring Marron out here to propose to her…"

Trunks wrapped his arm around Pan's waist protectively. He leaned and kissed her eyebrow length bangs that were covering her forehead. "Guess we should go, huh?" He asked as Goten walked away, joining some guy from their Pan's high school.

"Yeah…" Pan said, sadly.

"Well… maybe tonight… you can come over to have a 'sleep over'?" Trunks said, whispering in Pan's ear. She giggled. "Yeah?" He asked.

"No, can't… Dad's birthday is in the morning and I have to help Mom prepare… But… Maybe Wednesday?"

"Okay… sure…" Trunks said in mock disappointment.

"I'll only come," she said, walking with Trunks toward Capsule Corp, "If we can play strip poker again!" She laughed, making people around her think it was meant to be a joke. Trunks snickered as he followed her into the party, her dragging him by the hand.

To other people, Trunks Briefs didn't have a girlfriend. It would be bad for business of Capsule Corp, because most buyers were teenage girls hoping to flatter Trunks with their purchases. The two of them were just friends. The only people who knew were Bra, Goten… and…

"Marron!" Pan yelled, dropping Trunks' hand and dashing toward the blonde, curly-haired girl.

Marron walked past Pan, pretending not to see or hear her, to Trunks, where she embraced him into a hug. "Hey…" She whispered, trying to seduce him.

Trunks cleared his throat, trying to signal for her to get off of him. She didn't want to pick up on his hint, so she stayed, clinging onto him. "Hi." Trunks said, dryly.

"Marron, hey!" Pan said, repeating as she walked up to the two of them.

Marron turned around, finally letting go of Trunks. "Hi…," She said, flatly and upset that Pan had ruined her 1,983rd or so chance to supposedly make Trunks love her.

"So, Marron, hey… what's new?" Pan asked.

Marron 'humphed' and walked back to find Goten, so she could come back to Trunks and make him supposedly jealous.

"I don't get it… I guess she doesn't like me…" Pan said, thinking out loud but talking to Trunks at the same time.

"What ever gave you that idea?" Trunks laughed.

"It's just that we were best friends until she found out that you and I were…," She lowered her voice, "Dating…"

Trunks nodded. "Well, she seems to like me…"

Pan giggled. "She seems to like you a lot."

"Yeah…" Trunks said, frowning.

"Yeah…?" Pan said, trying to carry on the conversation.

"Mmmhhhmmm…"

"Do you like her back… at all?"

"Actually… She's a slut and I don't get what Goten sees in her…" Trunks put his hand under his chin, thinking. "Oh, and she's deceiving. She's sweet when she's around him, but a slut when she's not."

Pan grinned. "Did I ever tell you I loved you?"

"Last night you did, but I don't blame you…" he snickered.

"TRUNKS!" Pan yelled, hitting him in the stomach. "If my parents ever found out we were sleeping together, I would never see the end of it!" She whispered. "Geez, don't you love me enough?"

"Naw, I love you too much…" Pan smiled, flattered. "I think that if we ever broke up, I'd have to kill myself, because I could never get over you…" Trunks said, hugging her.

"That's just a little drastic…" Pan said, laughing.

"Not for me…" Trunks said softly, looking into Pan's charcoal eyes. He leaned in to kiss her, both oblivious of the people watching them, when Goten saved the day by making an announcement.

"Please excuse Trunks, I think he might be a little over-excited… Umm… Trunks, lay off the beers, kay?" This made people laugh and both Trunks and Pan blush. "But really, I have an announcement to make: umm, can everybody start to follow me outside?" He set the microphone down and took Marron's hand.

"What is it?" Marron asked, her over-sized red skirt flowing behind her.

"You'll see…" Goten said, smiling.

In her mind, Marron saw Trunks leading her out to propose to her, not Goten. Because, to her, Trunks was 'her man', and she only saw what she wanted to.

"Marron?" Goten said, turning her to face him. "I love you with all of my heart, and I never want to see what we have go, so," he knelt down in the dewy grass on one knee, "will you marry me, please?"

"Yes, I-… yes?" Marron slipped, imaging Trunks.

Goten placed a small diamond ring on Marron's finger and kissed her. He embraced her into a hug as people clapped and oo-ed and aww-ed.

All the while Marron was thinking, "Geez, what have I done? If this were Trunks, I could have gotten a bigger diamond…"


End file.
